


I'll Save You From The Bad Things

by Galaxystar04



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxystar04/pseuds/Galaxystar04
Summary: Based on some of the events in Imalwaysdown's story____________________________________________What if after Dream and George's fight, Dream wasn't as petty.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	I'll Save You From The Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imalwaysdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalwaysdown/gifts).



> Hello! Please go read Imalwaysdown's story called "Not What it seems" before continuing. This will make no sense if you do not do so.

Clay didn’t truly think about what he said in the moment, he didn’t care what George said. He was drunk and angry, loneliness crowding his drunken thoughts. When he woke up the next day, the memories from the day before were hazy, but he remembered their fight and he lied there, just thinking about it.

It was minutes after when the thoughts clicked together and he knew something was wrong. George’s voice was shaky, he didn’t want to lose Clay but Leo wanted him to. Leo. Something was wrong and Clay could feel it in his gut.

Clay sat up and grabbed his phone, turning it on and going to his and George’s texts. 

_ He couldn’t have blocked me, right? _ He asked himself, before pressing the icon which opened the texts. Turns out in his drunken state, Clay ended up blocking him. He shook his head and unblocked him quickly, deciding to try to text George, starting with a simple “hello.” He knew there was a chance that George wouldn’t answer, and that assumption was proved correct as an hour went by and there was no reply. 

Clay got off his bed and started pacing his room, trying to decide what to send to try to get an answer out of George. He tried discord, since they don’t really talk as much there as they do on text messages.

**_Dream:_ ** _ George please call me, I need to talk to you. _

He watched as a sign signified that George was typing before it disappeared and a call came up on Clay’s phone. He immediately answered it.

“George, I know what happened was bad and I overreacted. I'm sorry. I just really need to talk to you about something,” Clay said quickly, not wasting time with any greetings.

“About what?” George answered quietly, barely above a whisper. 

“Is there something wrong?” Clay asked, “I’ve known you for years and the way you seemed to answer just seemed like something was up. Maybe I’m being worried and my mind is mixing things up, but I just wanted to make sure.”

There was silence that caused static to go through Clay’s ears and fill his brain. He heard George’s soft sigh.

“I’m fine,” He simply stated. Clay sat down at the table in the kitchen and put his head in his hands.

“Please tell me what’s going on, please I’ve known you for so long, I know when you’re lying,” Clay repeated. 

“Are you sure you didn’t just want to talk to me?”

Clay sighed, his voice was unreadable but he hoped the words were spoken in a joking manner.

“I do,” he replied, “but I wanted to make sure everything was fine. You just seemed really shaky yesterday, from what I remember, like you didn’t want to do that.”

“I didn’t.”

“Then why did you?” 

Another long silence. He heard another shaky sigh.

“You really do have a 10,000 iq, don’t you?” George said quietly, a soft dry chuckle followed those words. It wasn’t aimed towards Clay, but he heard it nonetheless.

“What’s wrong? You can tell me anything,” Clay responded.

“But I can't,” George replied even quieter than before. 

“But you can, George, I promise you can.”

“You don’t understand,” George’s quiet voice responded, “I can’t, I’m...I’m not supposed to even be talking to you right now. And if he-“

George cut himself off suddenly, a small sigh following. He finished his sentence out quietly.

“-he’ll kill me.” It came out barely audible but somehow Clay heard it and it caused George’s heart to drop

Then the call was quiet again for a few tense seconds before Clay answered.

“He? He who?” Clay asked, his mind was whirling with thoughts.

George didn’t respond. 

“George, who? Leo?” Clay repeated. The only “he” that Clay knew about was Leo. George was silent, he didn’t know how to respond. George knew that Clay didn’t know about what the other three did to him. In a moment of bitter amusement, his brain whispers  _ if only he knew about Raphael _ . He shook his head off that topic, not understanding why that even came up.

“Clay I-“

“George please don’t lie to me. Please, you can tell me anything.”

George looked down, his eyes became very interested in the sheets underneath him, even though it was dark he could see the grey color of them and the fingerprint bruises on his arms. He had no clue how to explain any of it. So he just said the first truth, the first truth he has told anyone in awhile. 

“Clay...Clay I’m sc-scared-“ he said with quiet sobs. George thanked every and any holy being in the universe that Leo wasn’t home at that moment. 

“What are you afraid of, George?” Clay asked, his tone soft and comforting.

“Of them,” George silently replied through broken sobs.

Clay didn’t have to think about who George was talking about, he already knew. He heard the silent sobs coming from the other side of the line. Clay knew he had to do something.

“Okay George, okay,” Clay whispered, he was in flight or fight. He wanted his friend safe, “Are you safe currently?”

George almost shrugged, then remembered that Clay couldn’t see him. 

“I don’t know,” George replied. He didn’t know when Leo was coming home, and honestly he didn’t really want to figure that out. “But I do-don't want to stay he-here.”

Clay nodded to himself, desperately thinking of something to do, anything to do. 

“It’s like 7pm there right?” Clay asked. George responds with a quiet “yes.” “Can you call Wilbur or someone safe to stay with?”

George thought about it. He could probably stay with Megan for the night but he remembered what happened there with Raphael the other day. Then he thought about possibly calling Wilbur, but then he’d have to explain why he needed to stay there. George didn’t have anywhere to go, but he didn’t want Clay to worry. 

_ No more lying, George. Let him help you, _ he said to himself. He let out a shaky sigh, and brushed his trembling hand through his hair.

“I-I don-dont, but I don’t wanna explain this again,” George stutters.

Clay, on the other side of the line, sighed silently. He nodded and closed his eyes, trying to think of some way to help. 

“Okay, here’s what we are going to do,” Clay says, standing from the table and walking to the room with his computer. Patches trailed behind him. “I’m buying you a ticket to Florida.”

“Wait no, Dream. You-I’m not going to let you buy me a plane ticket I need to stay here in case he comes back I-“

“George, I don’t care, I'm buying you a ticket and you’re coming here. There's one in an hour, can you make it to the airport in an hour?”

“But dream this is so sudden-I have to pack-i have to-“

“Just put some clothes, laptop, headphones, chargers, and whatever else in a bag. You don’t need much. We can always buy you more stuff when you’re here. Can you make it to the airport in a hour?” Clay says. 

George let out a sigh.

“I think so, I-yeah I think so.” George responded. 

“Okay, I bought the ticket and I messaged you a link to access it. I also made sure it was at the closest airport to where you are.”

George muttered a “thank you” and felt the vibration of the text coming in. He got off his bed and went to his closet, getting out a backpack. He quickly stuffed a couple of outfits into his backpack, throwing a hoodie on, then stuffing his laptop, a couple of chargers, and his headphones into his backpack before throwing it on and walking to his door. 

“Hey, I know that this probably is scary and sudden, but I’ll be with you the whole trip. Or as long as I can. If I’m not able to call you when you’re on the plane, I’ll text you. I’ll be here with you the whole time, okay? I promise.” Clay said as he sensed George’s broken silence.

“Wh-why are you doing this? Why-“ George shook his head and let out another shaky sigh.

“Remember what I told you a few weeks ago?” Clay asked.

Of course George remembered.

“I-I do.”

“I promised you that. It’s a promise. That I’d save you from the bad things. That’s exactly what I’m doing. I promised you that and I will keep that promise.”

“Thank you.” 

George sighed, taking the cold door handle in his hand. He let out a breath as he walked out into the cold night.


End file.
